


Izzy

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Mobfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drawings, French Fries, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Milkshakes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sandwich, Sans is a protective dad, Torture, Violence, sans has a daughter, sans is a good dad i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: He found the small girl behind a dumpster. She had been abandoned by her father.She quickly became Sans's whole world.___Cute and funny snippets into Sans's life as a dad in the MobFell AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodyrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/gifts).

> This is a commission for [melodyrider!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/pseuds/melodyrider) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I take commissions through my discord server or my Twitter, which are down below in the end notes <3

****

Walking back to his car after a meeting, Sans wasn’t in the best mood.

He had expected the trade to go a lot smoother, but it ended up pretty awful. They tried to scam him and talk him into giving them more money after the amount had already been settled at the last meet up, and he wasn’t having any of it. If he gave in and gave them what they wanted, his side would look weak and every other rival would begin to step on them, and he wasn’t having any of it. So he had to walk away empty handed, and threatened them, even though he was outnumbered, greatly. He was no coward, but he also wasn’t an idiot and he knew he couldn’t take all of them at once.

He knew Papyrus was going to bitch him out later, but hey, what else could he do? He knew he would insist he could have communicated better, but Sans really couldn’t be fucked to talk to them any longer than he absolutely had to.

As he was walking back to his car, and was about to unlock it, he heard rustling in a nearby alleyway.

...Usually, Sans would ignore strange and sudden sounds, but after what he just went through, he feared one of their workers may be spying on him, and try to follow him home. He would be so fucked if that happened… so he knew he had to investigate, even though every bone in his body was telling him not to. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for a fight if one broke out, especially if there were multiple people involved. Surely they were smart enough to send more than one person, right…? They weren’t dumb enough to give him a fair shot…

...He walked into the small alley, and… he didn’t see anybody. There was a dumpster at the end, but he would have been able to see if somebody were hiding behind it, but if they were  _ inside, _ he probably wouldn’t. He had half a mind to go over and check, but again… he just couldn’t be fucked.

As he turned to walk away, however, he felt a small tug on his pant leg.

He looked down, and he wasn’t expecting to see a small dirty child, but he did. There was a little girl, covered in dirt and clothed in a tattered dress. He was glad it was summer and the kid wasn’t freezing to death, God knows she wouldn’t last the winter like that. She looked bruised and scuffed up… he felt pity just looking at her.

“...yes?” He asked her, assuming she would ask him for money for her parents because they were too cowardly to do so themselves.

Only, she didn’t say a word. She just opened her mouth and made a small noise like she wanted to be fed. She didn’t want money at all… just something to fill her stomach. He didn’t like what that implied.

“...where’s your mother?”

“Gone,” Was her only response. That either meant she ran away and abandoned her, or…

“...gone where, kid?”

She pointed upwards, and that was all that he needed to be able to understand. 

“what about your father?” There had to be somebody looking after this kid. She couldn’t be on her own for real.

“Gone.”

“...up?” 

She shook her head this time. So he wasn’t dead… he just left her. He didn’t understand humans in that sense. How could they create a life and then abandon them like that? He would never be able to do that to his kid if he had one.

“...i see. do you have a home?”

He could always take her to the orphanage. They would take care of her and he wouldn’t have to worry anymore. He knew she would be safe… if the orphanage was even a good one. He heard stories about those places abusing kids, but he never thought much of it until now, when he had to decide what to do with a child. He couldn’t leave her there now that he knew about her… he wouldn’t let himself.

She didn’t reply. Instead, she hugged his leg and held on tightly. He knew that meant no.

He had a feeling most people passed by her daily and didn’t even give her a second glance, assuming somebody was out there taking care of her, or one day somebody would, and that it wasn’t their problem. It made him sad… he hated humanity.

She grabbed him by the hand, and began to lead him closer to the dumpster. He didn’t fight it, and let her, knowing she was about to show him something. He just had to brace himself in case it was something bad.

...It was a lot worse than he imagined.

Behind the dumpster, was a little pillow and a small blanket arranged like a bed. It smelled, not only in the dumpster, but also the blanket and pillow themselves. He couldn’t guess how long she had been there, but it had to be a little while.

He kneeled down in front of her, holding back the urge to scoop her up and run home.

“what’s your name, sweetheart?” If she didn’t have one, he could always give her one… like Amy, or Katie… some type of human name that was common and wouldn’t drive too much attention towards her as she grew up.

“Izzy!” She sounded so proud to know her name… he could understand why. It was the only thing she had, wasn’t it?

“i’m sans… when’s the last time you ate?”

She seemed to be thinking for a moment, and then began to count on her tiny fingers. They were so small and Sans felt his sockets stinging. He wanted to cry.

“...Two!” She sounded so proud of herself.

“...two days?” That was way too long for a small baby her size. It made his chest fill up with panic… was she going to be okay?

She nodded. She must have been starving.

“...c’mon.” He stood up and held her small hand, beginning to walk back to his car, when she pulled back.

“Wait!” She sounded almost panicked… did she not want to leave?   
  


“...what is it?”

She ran behind the dumpster, and for a second he worried she was hiding from him, but after a few more moments she ran back over to him with a dirty stuffed animal in her hands. It looked like it had been dragged through hell, but he guessed it had in a sense.

“...we can get you a new one.” He was afraid it was contaminated and had rabies.

“No! Special.”

He sighed. “...alright.”

He brought her to a diner to get her some food, since it was just down the street. He needed to get some food inside her stomach as soon as possible, and he really didn’t care about the looks he got from the staff. He knew she was dirty, but he would take care of that later… he needed to take this one step at a time.

It was all scary to him.

He wasn’t sure what she liked to eat, but he had yet to meet a human who didn’t like fried foods. He got her a plate of french fries and a coffee for himself. The waitress didn’t question him, or Izzy’s appearance, and he appreciated that just as much as it scared him. Why didn’t humans care about their young ones as much as they should?

...He knew he should have raised suspicion.

“...how long have you been there, izzy?” He asked her, as she scarfed down her small plate of french fries. She was happy with the food choice, thank God.

“Home?” 

He felt his soul break hearing her call it a home, but he nodded all the same.

She made a small humming noise as she began to think.

“can use your fingers. how many weeks… can you show me?”

“...Weeks?” Of course she wouldn’t know how long a week was… she was small and alone. Who could teach her?

“a week is seven days.”

She began to count on her fingers again, going slowly… but once she got past all ten fingers she began to sniffle and tears began to fill up in her eyes. She had been alone for a long time.

He reached over and held one of her hands, gently. “...okay.”

He didn’t need to know anymore. He could tell it was hurting her to relive it. There was no way he could bring her back there, even though he had already made up his mind… he found her, and he felt responsible. He had to keep her safe now.

She was his kid.

“L-Long time!” She said, starting to cry. He wished he had found her earlier. Had been able to save her from the obvious trauma.

“i know, sweetheart.”

He flagged down the waitress from earlier and ordered her a milkshake. He knew kids liked those, so surely she would too. Maybe he could make her smile again. That was all he wanted to do.

She brought to over quickly, and he slid it over to Izzy. Hopefully chocolate would be a good flavor.

“try it. it’s nice,” He offered, wanting to do all that he could to stop the sobs.

He watched as Izzy took a sp from the pink straw, and the crying stopped. 

...Thank God.

He watched in silence as she drank her milkshake, not touching his coffee. He couldn’t care less about it, all he needed was to make sure she was okay. He needed to keep her safe and healthy and fed… he had to find a way to get some vegetables in her, protein… she had carbs. Dairy? What did a human need to be healthy? Didn’t they veto the food pyramid thing? He was pretty sure they decided it was incorrect…

...He was in the dark about a lot of things.

“...Hungry.”

He looked down at Izzy, and she looked so…  _ small  _ and  _ scared. _ So vulnerable and weak. She needed him.

“...you can eat more when we get home.”

She blinked, clearly confused. The home she had didn’t have any food.

“...Home?” He gave her a nod, “...With you?”

“yes,” He confirmed, a small smile on his face.

She was quiet for a few more moments, deep in thought before she looked up and met his eyes again.

“...Dada?”

He blinked in surprise, and felt his face turn red.

“...yeah. dada.”

Her smile got so big, and she hopped off of her chair to run around the table and hug his leg tightly. He lifted her off of the ground and hugged her properly, instead. She was warm, but she smelled awful… he had to clean her up.

She smelled like a sewer, but… she was his.

“ready to go home?”

“Yes!”

He left a big tip for the waitress and took her back to his car.

** _\---_ **

When Sans first walked into the house with a small child, everybody’s reaction was the same. They stared at him in shock, probably worried she was brought in for some type of interrogation, but once they saw that she wasn’t afraid of him, they just looked… concerned.

“look what i got,” He said, looking around to see everybody’s reactions.

Nobody said a word.

“...what?”

Izzy hid behind his legs, afraid of the new people, but he picked her up instead.

“...That’s great, boss,” One of the men, Steven, said when nobody else spoke up.

Sans decided that was enough for now. He didn’t want to overwhelm her any further, so he just held her a bit closer and began to walk to the kitchen to get her some proper food.

“her name is izzy by the way,” He told them, before exiting the room fully.

He made her a quick sandwich, knowing it had most of the food groups. Turkey for protein, bread for carbs, cheese for dairy, lettuce and tomato for vegetables… it was delicious and nutritious. He could do this. He could handle this. He could be a good dad.

He cut the sandwich in half and gave it to Izzy, watching her take a bite. She seemed really happy with the out come of his cooking skills.

“Cake bread,” She said softly as she chewed it. It was a brioche bread, so it was pretty soft.

“eat it up.” He needed to get some weight on her. She was so small and frail.

He ran his phalanges through her hair as she ate the rest of it… so dirty and tiny.

“...how old are you?” He had forgotten to ask her. He didn’t even know if she’d be able to answer the question.

She held up her small fingers, a full hand showing.

“you’re five?” That was bigger than he expected.

“Mhm!” But then again… maybe it wasn’t all that surprising. She was very smart, even for being five, and  _ especially _ for being on her own for so long.

She finished up the sandwich, and he opted for silence as he watched. He was happy she was eating now, and that it was easy for her. He would have to keep a socket open in case eating so much so quickly gave her a belly ache, but he was fairly sure it would be okay. She was young, and she could bounce back easily, right?

“...I’m smelly,” She said once she was done, in a small whine.

He brought her upstairs to take a shower.

** _\---_ **

The attachment to Sans grew very quickly for Izzy, and she wanted him around at all times. It was hard for her to understand why he couldn’t always be there, and she had the constant fear in the back of her mind that he wasn’t going to come home to her. She couldn’t be abandoned again… she needed him.

She liked the other people around the house, his ‘friends’, but it just wasn’t the same and didn’t feel as safe if Dada wasn’t home.

When she woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t find him, it sparked immediate fear, and she went to go ask her favorite friend, Josh. He always knew where Dada was, and always took care of her when she was scared and he wasn’t around.

She knew she wasn’t supposed to leave her room when it was dark outside, but Josh wouldn’t tell on her. She found him in the living room alone, where he usually was. She was pretty sure he slept down there, but he was awake when she found him.

“...Where’s Dada?”

He sat up pretty quickly, apparently she scared him. It made her giggle softly.

“Hey, Izzy. He’s dumping a bod-... heeeee had a doctors appointment.”

...The way he spoke sounded funny.

“...Dumping a doctors appointment?” She didn’t understand what that meant. Was he okay? Why was he at the doctors so late at night? That was scary.

He shifted in his seat a little bit, looking around and at the clock. He seemed confused, like he didn’t even know where he was.

“Taking a dump… at the doctors.”

She giggled again.

“Why did you need him?”

“Cuddles,” She told him. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she was scared. She was all alone in her big bedroom, and she wanted Dada.

“...I can tuck you in.”

She wanted to protest, but… she knew there was no way out of it.

“...Okay.”

** _\---_ **

Izzy began to really enjoy art. She liked drawing pictures of everything she saw, especially of Dada and her! He was really interesting to draw, but she could never quite do it right because he had so many bones! All of the kids at school didn’t believe her when she told them her Dada was made of bones… but the teacher said  _ everyone _ is made of bones. She didn’t seem to understand that Dada was different… he was special!

One day, when Izzy was drawing a picture for him, she managed to draw his head perfectly in her opinion! She was so happy and proud of herself that she ran to find him right away. She knew he would be so proud of her, and she couldn’t wait to see the look on his face.

The only problem was, she couldn’t find him.

She knew he was still home, because it was the middle of the day and he didn’t tell her he was going out. He always said goodbye before leaving, so he had to be around somewhere!

She ran around the entire place looking, when she finally heard his voice coming from behind a big door. She was always told not to go into those rooms, but… Dada was in there, and she wanted to see him!   
  


She pushed open the big door, and was really happy to see Dada, to the point where she didn’t even notice the man tied up in the chair at first.

“Dada!”

He turned around quickly to look at her, a look of fear and concern on his face for a moment, but she ran over and hugged his leg.

“...izzy,” He said softly, his voice a mix of caution and joy.

She held up the picture she drew, very proudly. She even remembered to color in his one gold tooth correctly, and she couldn’t have been happier!

He took the drawing and looked at it, a small smile growing on his face.

“...awe,” He cooed, before turning to look at the man, “isn’t she talented?”

He looked so scared. Her drawing must have been so amazing it spooked him!

“Y-Yeah!” He exclaimed, very  _ very _ enthusiastically.

“what’s your favorite thing about it?” Dada asked the man. Izzy felt very special knowing he cared so much.

“...The… hands. Very detailed.”

“I have myself four fingers by accident!” She told him, proudly. She didn’t know this man, but she was happy she was able to impress somebody new. Dada always told her she could do amazing things, and she believed him!

“she’s amazing, isn’t she?” Dada asked the man.

“S-Sure!”

Izzy smiled wide. She felt so important!

“Okay! I go!” She told Sans, before reaching up towards him. He held her and gave her a big hug.

“go show josh, okay muffin?”

“Okay!”

She took the drawing back and ran off to show Josh, who was so impressed that he hung the picture on the fridge!

** _\---_ **

Sans really wasn’t looking forward to the meeting with Izzy’s Math teacher.

Apparently she was doing poorly on some stupid tests that the teacher designed. It pissed him off that the teacher couldn’t properly do her fucking job, and he had to come all the way out here to deal with it. Instead of actually teaching his angel, the bitch decided to blame it on ‘troubles at home’, or ‘not paying enough attention in class’.

He was pissed off.

“how long do these things take, izzy?” He asked her in the car. They had just arrived outside of the school, and he was dreading going in. Everybody around was staring at him already, and it made him very uncomfortable.

Plus he had things to do. He didn’t want to be there.

“Few minutes. Waiting time, then talking time.” She told him, smiling brightly. She was completely adorable… his favorite thing in the world.

He sighed. He had to do it for her. “alright.”

The second he stepped out of the car, all eyes were on him. Not a single person was minding their own business, and it frustrated him beyond relief. He knew he should have sent her to a private school.

“...yikes,” He muttered as he helped Izzy out of the car.

“It’s because you’re cool!” She insisted. That sweet naive baby.

He ruffled her hair and let her drag him inside, enthusiastically.

Sans really didn’t have time to wait, so he went ahead of the other parents that were around. Nobody commented or fought him on it. They seemed to know better.

He walked into the classroom Izzy told him was hers, and saw the teacher sitting at her desk, looking through some folders. She looked up, and a look of shock and slight anxiety crossed her face.

Pathetic.

He walked over and offered his hand in a friendly shake. “evening. i’m sans, izzy’s father.”

The teacher shook it reluctantly.

“...I-I’m Miss Li. I need to go and grab the other folders from the other classroom. I’ll be back in a moment.” She sounded terrified. It was almost comical.

“okay.” He took a seat with Izzy at one of the desks. They were much too small for him, and very uncomfortable, but he decided not to complain.

He watched as Izzy got a notebook out from one of the desks, presumably her own, and began to doodle inside. It was precious to watch, and he was content with the few moments of silence. He didn’t get to spend nearly enough time with her. He wanted to be with her every second, but what he did for a living made that rather impossible.

So he lived for moments like these.

His phone began to ring, and the teacher wasn’t back yet… so he answered.

“hello?” … “i really don’t care.” …. “i’m in a meeting. with izzy’s teacher.” ….. “i don’t care, break his fucking knee caps then!” …… “i can’t come.” …….. “then slice his wrists, i really couldn’t care less!” 

He hung up the phone, not ready or willing to deal with any of that.

He looked up in time to see that the teacher had returned, and her mouth was slightly agape.

“oh. hi.”

She took the same seat as before at her desk, and nervously fumbled to open the folder.

“...Well, um… I-Izzy’s been enjoying art class and painting.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all asked for a part two, and [melodyrider!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/pseuds/melodyrider) commissioned it lol

Growing up, Izzy never really knew what her dad did for a living.

They lived in a big house, had all these people around to work for them, fancy cars, nice furniture, good food… but where did it come from? She had no idea, and she never wanted to ask. Never needed to, because why would she? She got whatever she wanted, and she was loved. She was his _ entire _ world… the apple of his eye, and the only thing that made him feel like a good person. She didn’t have to want anything, she just got it handed to her.

Why would she ask him and give the possibility of losing it?  


She got to attend a private school, one that actually allowed her to do what she was passionate about with a good budget. The only real problem was the other people that attended the school with her. They were all huge assholes, rich and stuck up. They felt entitled and it was exhausting how fucked up they all were. She didn’t befriend any of them, and they all seemed to be jealous of her, or despise her because of that.

She didn’t care. She knew what it was like to have nothing, since before Sans saved her from the streets, she didn’t have _ anything _ except for a gross teddy bear… which she still kept. Sans washed it gorgeously the first week she moved in, daily, but it still had a few stains and gross patches.

She just refused to give it up.

Walking into school one day, one of the other kids in her school, Donovan, approached her while she was alone in the courtyard. One of the reasons she really enjoyed the school she went to was because there were quite a few freedoms most schools didn’t get. She was able to hang out in the courtyard in the mornings, and during lunch, when most schools didn’t even allow you to have your phones out during breaks. She had this one corner outside that was filled with flowers and a small fountain, and she claimed it as her own. Nobody else ever bothered her or went over there, so she was a little confused when Donovan came over to where she was standing. She had been picking a few flowers from the ground and was making a small crown to wear for the day.

“Hey. Nice ass,” He commented, when she was bent over picking a daisy.

She wasn’t going to take that. Sans always taught her not to let people disrespect her, so… she turned around and slapped the shit out of him, not bothering to ever respond to his insult. He wasn’t worth it.

Nobody was allowed to talk to her like that.

He looked stunned, not moving to grab his cheek or respond. He just looked so surprised. It was clear that he had never been hit before, or told off for what he did wrong. It was sad, really. He thought he was above everybody.

“...You little bitch,” He hissed, the rage fuming off of his body like a terrible odor. His attitude stunk, too.

“Don’t come near me,” She threatened him, knowing her dad would kick the shit out of anybody who fucked with her. He told her to _ never _ take anybody’s shit, and she definitely wasn’t going to take it from Donovan.

His face curled up into a smile, and he started to walk away. She didn’t like it.

“You’ve made a mistake, freak.”

…

“ASSHOLE!”

She couldn’t wait to tell her dad!

* * *

She spent the rest of the school day trying to forget about what happened.

When the day finally ended, all she could think about was how badly she wanted to tell her dad. She would have texted him, but she knew if she did that he would have shown up at the school and that wasn’t what she wanted. She just wanted to tell him face to face.

But before she could get home, somebody took her.

As she was walking out of the school, somebody put a bag over her head and carried her away. She screamed and kicked and tried to fight the person off, but it didn’t help. They didn’t drop her, and she couldn’t hit anybody.

She heard a car door open, and she was shoved inside. She didn’t notice before, but she couldn’t move her arms. They had been tied together, and she couldn’t get off of the seat. She couldn’t see anything… was she going to die like this? Was this because of Donovan?

“I’LL TELL MY DAD ABOUT THIS!” She threatened whoever this person was. She refused to die without a fight. Her dad would find out… he’d save her.

“That’s cute.” The person's voice belonged to a man, and he sounded very large and intimidating. 

She kicked in the direction of the voice, and felt the back of a seat. Damnit.

“DICKHEAD!”

She heard him laugh at her. She was fuming. She wanted him to die.

“LET ME OUT!”

“Shut up you little bitch.”

…

...Oh fuck no.

“What the fuck did you just call me!?” She’d rip their throats out. She’d tear them apart. _ Nobody _ spoke to her like that.

The person didn’t reply to her, and all she could do was wait and see where they took her. Whoever she came face to face with she knew her dad would destroy, and tear apart limb from limb. She would be fine. She was _ Sans’s _ daughter, after all.

Eventually, the car stopped and she was taken out and thrown over somebody’s shoulder. She kicked and screamed again. Trying to get the person holding her in the face, but it didn’t work. All she could do was struggle and hope she was dropped, or the person had some pity on her. Of course it didn’t happen.

She heard doors opening, three to be exact, and then she was placed down on a chair, where she sat and fumed as she heard voices around her.

“Take this off of me!” She wanted to see where she was. See who her captor was.

The bag was removed after a moment of silence, and she was face to face with…

…

“...Dad?”

Sans stood in front of her, looking annoyed and pissed as he untied her hands. She was shocked… she knew it wasn’t him who had kidnapped her, because it wasn’t his voice, but… why was she here? In her own fathers fucking office!?

“What the hell is going on?” She asked, feeling a little calmer now that she was home and her dad was here.

“go upstairs,” He said as he removed the ropes.

She wasn’t going to just go upstairs and forget this happened.

“Those guys kidnapped me! They called me a little bitch!” She said, pointing to the other guys in the room, assuming it was them. She felt so violated. So upset and pissed off.

The two guys looked terrified. They knew they fucked up.

“i’m dealing with it. go to your room.”

She could tell he was even more pissed than she was… so she listened. She left the room, and she heard him lock it behind her. She wanted to go back in and see what was about to happen, but she started up the stairs, grumpily.

...And then she heard gunshots.

She ran and locked herself inside of her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Izzy was _ very _ excited. Sans had promised her that he would take her to six flags, and she was never going to let him get out of that one. She loved going on roller coasters and eating the food there.

She ran down the stairs after getting dressed, and he was waiting for her at the table.

He explained everything to her.

He was a leader in the Mafia.

...Everything made sense, now. It didn’t make any difference actually knowing about it.

“Oh. Okay.”

He looked surprised. She wasn’t quite sure why, but he didn’t say a word.

“That makes sense,” She said, trying to give an explanation as to why she didn’t really care. It was… pretty expected, in the end.

“...are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah.” 

He really didn’t seem to believe her.

“Can we go to six flags now?” She liked getting there early and being first in the lines.

He blinked, apparently not expecting that kind of response.

“...i… do you wanna ask any questions, or…?”

“Nope.” 

She just wanted to go to the amusement park… she was a weird kid, in the end. Always had been.

“...okay. let’s go.”

“Yay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [All my links!](linktr.ee/sonamyluffer101)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how many chapter will actually be bought for this one lol! But I hope you guys all like the second chapter from Sans's p.o.v.

Sans was never sure when Izzy’s birthday really was, since he was never able to find her real father or her birth certificate. He didn’t even know if she was born in this city or state. He had no record of her whatsoever. He let her choose her own birthday instead, and at first she chose Christmas, like every other child would, but luckily he was able to talk her out of that one. After a short talk and a bit of persuasion, she realized that probably wasn’t the best of ideas. She wouldn’t get as many presents that way, and it wouldn’t be as special. She didn’t want that at all.

So finally, she landed on the day he found her by the dumpster. He agreed with that one, and was happy with it. At least that way he would never forget it. That day was engraved into his skull, like any kids birthday should be to their parent. The happiest day of his life, where he finally had a purpose. To take care of his baby girl.

His pride and joy.

She was getting older. Her birthday was approaching and she was turning  _ sixteen. _ He couldn’t believe it… he had her for eleven years. It felt like even longer. He couldn’t remember life without his daughter.

He didn’t want to.

But since sixteen was a special birthday for humans, he decided to get her a special gift.

Her very own car.

He was looking mainly for the more expensive models since he knew he could easily afford them and they would most likely be the best choice, and he was starting to really like a certain one, when his phone started to ring.

...There was nothing Sans hated more in the world than being interrupted.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and it was an unknown number. That pissed him off the most. They clearly weren’t important, and they had no business calling him. He would chew them out to hell.

“hello?” He asked, once he hit the answer button. He had no patience, and he knew his voice showed that very well. He couldn’t care less. Nobody he cared for had a proper reason to call him at the moment. 

“I need to bring someone to you,” The voice on the other line came. He recognized it right away. He was fuming just from knowing who it was, so the commanding tone in his voice really set Sans off into a rage.

“e x c u s e m e ?” He asked, his rage shining through his words. He would  _ not _ be bossed around by the likes of  _ Carlson? _ He’d rather eat shit and die. Carlson was a scumbag and he dreaded even being in contact with him.

He could practically hear him swallow on the other end of the line.

“...A girl, sir. She attacked my son unprovoked,” He spoke, finally showing some respect in the way he spoke. A wise choice on his part. Sans wasn’t going to help him at all if he didn’t learn his place.

“okay. well, considering it’s donovan i doubt it was unprovoked. explain the situation.” 

Carlson’s son was known for being a troublemaker and a law breaker. He really doubted that anything was ‘unprovoked’ with that kid. He instigated anything he possibly could, including his own father. He had been disowned twice at this point, so the fact that his ‘daddy’ was still going to this extent for him was almost sad. Pathetic, really.

That kid was going to walk all over him for his entire life if he kept this up.

“Well… it was  _ almost _ unprovoked. He walked in on her smoking behind the school, and she assumed he was going to rat her out. She smacked him right across the face several times- he’s got a bruise.”

Sans rolled his eye lights. 

“only a bruise? did he fight back?”

All of this over a bruise on his face… completely ridiculous.

A waste of time.

“No. He came right home. She chased him down, sir,” Carlson defended his son. It was so annoying, the way he caused his voice to be two octaves higher to seem more innocent.

He sighed… he really didn’t have time for this.

“fine. bring her to me later. i’m out right now.” He really just wanted to end the call. It was exhausting just hearing his voice when he wanted peace and quiet, not to mention the car dealership was pretty echoey.

“Thank you sir, I’ll see you then,” He said, but Sans stopped him before he could hang up. He wasn’t finished.

“don’t bother me with this kind of thing again. your child got bullied at school and you can’t even deal with it yourself? that’s fucking pathetic.”

Sans hung up before Carlson was able to defend himself. He didn’t want to hear it. He could save his breath.

___

Sans wasn’t able to find a car he deemed good enough for Izzy at the dealership, so needless to say he was already in a shitty mood. 

He had forgotten all about the phone call he received from Carlson, but was sadly reminded when he showed up at his house, with his goons and a female with a bag over her head, carelessly thrown over one of their shoulders. 

He was expecting Izzy back soon… he really didn’t want her to see any of this around. She still had no idea what he did for a living, and he very much wanted it to stay that way.

“...throw her in the office.” He couldn’t be fucked to do this on his own like he usually would. He wanted these assholes to stay so it would be easier on him. He liked ordering inconvenient people around to do things for him. It was the main reason he had servants.

He watched as the goon walked in and sat her in a chair before tying her up. At least they were useful for something, unlike their pathetic leader. Maybe he should hire them to work for him instead. He could match whatever they were being paid… double it, even triple it easily. He knew that for a damn fact.

He looked back at Carlson and glared. He cowered immediately, as he should.

“i am  _ very _ unhappy with you, carlson,” Sans told him in a warning and snappy tone. He wanted him to be scared. Wanted him to know that he couldn’t be as comfy as he was right now. It was unacceptable. He wasn’t family, he was  _ nothing. _

Sans refused to let him think he was relevant.

“...I’m very sorry sir,” He apologized, softly. Sans was surprised he wasn’t pissing his pants.

“shut the fuck up. go get my guns.” He rubbed his face to show his annoyance. At least Carlson was useful enough to know where Sans kept his most important guns. He had some type of use.

He ran off quickly, and Sans entered his office, not bothering to glance at the girl in his chair, instead starting to prepare the things he needed. Gloves, bleach, knives… he needed his gun. That was all he really wanted. He just liked to use these things to make the clean up easier for his people. He didn’t bother with it.

Carlson returned with Sans’s favorite gun, and he took it before setting it down with the rest of his things. He was way too exhausted for all of this. He just wanted everybody to go home and leave him alone.

“Take this off of me!”

…

...He turned around and glanced at the female in the chair. The shoes and pants looked familiar. Shirt too… Skin. The freckles on the arms, the sound of the voice…

...He took the bag off of her head.

Izzy.

She stared up at him in confusion, the anger and fear slowly fading into something that looked more like relief. His poor baby… she was probably so scared. Thought something bad was really going to happen to her. It made him briefly wonder how many times she threatened them that she would tell her dad.

They should have listened.

He untied her hands quietly, his rage boiling and threatening to overflow. He knew if he said even a single word he would completely snap and start shooting up the entire house. He really didn’t want to have to do that… he just got the officer painted. It looked nice with a matte finish. The dark color really reflected his mood, too.

“...What the hell is going on?” Her voice was a lot softer than it had been. He could tell she felt a lot safer… he was glad he had that effect on her. It made him feel important. It made his anger die down a bit, which he really needed in that moment. He couldn’t be so angry around her. She was innocent in all of this.

...Donovan did this.

He was going to  _ kill _ that little fucker. He didn't even need to know what he did to her to know it was worth his head on a cross. He wasn’t going to let anybody who was involved off the hook. They were fucked one way or another. He would show no mercy to any one of these fuckers. They fucked with something way too precious. 

His baby.

“go upstairs.” He tossed the ropes onto the floor and tried to keep his breathing even. He needed her out of the room… he couldn’t keep himself relaxed for much longer. He felt like he was being held back by a rubber band that had been stretched to its ultimate capacity. He was going to go flying… he couldn’t keep his breathing steady no matter how hard he tried.

He couldn’t see straight.

Couldn’t think.

_ She could have died. _

_ He could have lost her. _

If Carlson hadn’t come to him and decided to take care of this on his own, then-

…

_ breathe. _

“Those guys kidnapped me! They called me a little bitch!” She exclaimed, pointing over at Carlson and the other two fuckheads. He almost felt pity for those two. They were just following orders.

He didn’t care. They deserved to burn.

God, Izzy had no idea how much further she was digging these two into the ground. They were already fucked, and she was just making it so much worse for them. He could practically hear them shaking behind him. It was funny to him… he knew that was pretty sadistic, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. They were going to get what they deserved.

It was going to hurt like hell.

“i’m dealing with it. go to your room.” He knew this moment was traumatizing enough as it was. He didn’t want to make it worse for her. He knew he would probably have to take her to therapy for this situation… he’d have to pay the therapist off to keep their mouth shut about him, too, so she could speak freely without consequences.

Sans considered himself lucky, because his child actually listens to him. She did what he said and left the room, not arguing or glancing behind her. He watched as she started up the stairs and then proceeded to lock the doors, knowing she wouldn’t come back now.

She was a good girl.

He was proud.

“...S-Sir-” Carlson started behind him, but he didn’t let him finish his sentence. The second a single noise escaped his lips, Sans reached for his gun and shot him in the leg. He wasn’t playing games. Not when it came to his kid.

He would destroy anything just to see her smile.

His goon began to run for the door… a shame, really. Sans had been considering keeping him around. Another set of hands was always handy, but there would be more to come. He just shot him in the head and got it over with. At least his death was quick and easy.

He left him there, and walked over to Carlson, who was laying on the ground holding his leg and starting to cry. What a shame… his mother must have expected great things for him, and now his body was going to be discovered at the bottom of a lake, mutilated and tortured. His soul almost ached for her, but it wasn’t enough to show mercy. He had his own child to worry about, and he was doing what he could to protect her. This is what he was best at… getting rid of people and keeping his family and friends safe.

She was the most important person to him.

“my fucking  _ daughter?” _

“I-I-!” He started again, but Sans didn’t want to hear it. He punched him in the nose, a sickening cracking sound echoing through the room.

His screams were funny at this point.

“you wanted me to kill my own daughter?” He asked, eerily calm. He wanted to see him piss his pants. He wanted him to suffer and be terrified. He knew Izzy must have been so scared in the car, and when she was snatched up.

But Daddy was here. Daddy took care of it.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t know it was her!”

“you’re lucky you came here. imagine what i would do if you took it upon yourself to kill my baby.”

“I-I wouldn’t!”

“isn’t that lucky?”

Just not lucky enough.

He lifted him up and into the chair that Izzy was previously sat at, and tied his hands to the arms of the chair. He wasn’t going to get a merciful death, no, it was going to be painful. He definitely wasn’t going to spend a shit load of time on it, but he wanted him to hurt at least a little bit.

He sat down on the edge of his desk and stared down at Carlson, finding some type of sick humor in the way he stared up at him in fear.

“you really think i’m going to let you leave alive after all of this?”

“S-Sir-!”

“answer my question.”

He swallowed harshly, and visibly, the lump in his throat moving slightly. “...My son, h-he…”

Sans found this hilarious. The deadbeat son is the reason he dies… he shouldn’t have let him back into the family.

“here’s the thing… my daughter would never attack anybody. she wasn’t raised to be a scumbag like your spawn.” She was a good girl. She was quiet and kept to herself. She wouldn’t hurt a fly.

“...Please don’t hurt him.”

Sans shrugged. “you won’t mind when you’re dead, carlson.”

He shook his head and began to struggle in his restraints. It was a pathetic act, and Sans knew that he knew it was pointless. He had watched people go through this countless times. The least he could have done was die with his dignity, but no. He had to ruin that as well.

He put his gun down and picked up the knife he had set down before, and drove it into the top of his skull.

It was always interesting to watch. He twitched and flinched as the blood poured down his head, and over his face. It was gross and never took a long time for the person to actually die, but the body would continue to react. 

Sans left his office and went to bed. Somebody else would clean it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [All my links!](linktr.ee/sonamyluffer101)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay more chapters!
> 
> Slight violence in this chapter <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Izzy for commissioning me again <3

Izzy had gotten really nervous ever since she was kidnapped by Donovan's dad.

She was glad that she was taken to her own dad and that he kept her safe through everything scary, but she was still really scared. What if one day she wasn’t taken to Sans? What if one day he wasn’t able to save her and she was found in a ditch somewhere? The thought of Donovan’s dad taking her back to his house instead of where she ended up was a terrifying one, but it was one that crossed her mind very often.

It showed up in her nightmares. She always ended up dead, each and every time.

So, she begged her dad to let her take self defense classes. He was hesitant at first, saying she could get hurt there, but after a bit of persuasion and explaining that she could end up dead without them, he bent. He signed her up and paid for the classes, just as long as she had a way there and back. She said she could walk to and from classes, since it really wasn’t all that far away, and he agreed. He just made her promise that she would always keep her phone charged, and she gladly agreed. Things were starting to seem okay for the time being, and she took that as a blessing.

Her first few classes were pretty difficult to deal with, and she was exhausted pretty easily by them, but it really didn’t take long for her to adapt to the hard work. By the time her fifth class rolled around, she considered herself pretty good at fighting, not that she wanted to. She only ever fought inside of the class under supervision, and even then, she tried not to be too aggressive. She knew what pain felt like, and she never wanted to intentionally inflict it upon anybody else.

She just wanted to take these classes to feel safe enough to walk alone during the day, and to and from her classes.

At her tenth class, she ended up having a pretty rough day. She was tired from the previous night, where she had been helping her dad build a desk he bought off of some website. The instructions were hard to understand and very complex, but eventually they figured it out. It just took over four hours to complete, and resulted in her exhaustion. 

Izzy didn’t do very well, and the teacher even sent her home early so she could go home and relax. He had insisted that overworking herself was the last thing she wanted to do, and she really didn’t want to get on his bad side, so she left without argument. She had to fight back tears, because she felt pretty embarrassed, regardless of him telling her in private. She just felt ashamed that he had to tell her she needed a day off. She wanted to be better than that. Wanted to be the best and be the favorite.

On her walk home, she felt pretty upset when she realized her phone had died, just to make the day that much worse.

If her dad knew, he would be so upset.

She sighed, annoyed that she wouldn’t be able to listen to music on the walk home. It wasn’t a huge walk, no, but it was still boring if she didn’t have music to motivate her to walk faster. When she just had to watch the scenery, she found that she walked much slower than she did when she had a distraction.

She always felt like she was being watched when she went without her headphones too, which made her feel uneasy and very stiff as she walked… only difference this time, is that it wasn’t because she didn’t have music.

Somebody was behind her.

She turned her head to look, and there was a male figure right behind her, uncomfortably close, yet still far enough away that she couldn’t call him out on it. Normally she would think nothing of it, but… he had his hood up and he seemed to be speeding up, just a bit.

...She used a trick that her dad had taught her, and turned the next corner, and then another one… and another one.

He was still behind her after three turns.

He was following her.

She wanted to call her dad and panic, but she couldn’t. Her phone was dead, she was  _ so stupid. _

She turned around again to see how close he was, and he was  _ right _ behind her. Just as she was about to scream, he grabbed her and held a knife to her neck.

“Give me your wallet,” The man spoke into her ear, his breath warm and unpleasant. 

“...Are you serious?”

She was already having such a terrible day, this was just adding to it. She wanted to go home and cry and now she had to deal with  _ this? _ It wasn’t fair. She was angry, and frustrated already from being kicked out of class. When would this end? When would things get better?

“I’m not fucking playing, bitch!” The knife was pressed into her neck, causing a small cut to form on her throat. It stung, and she could feel tears burning in her eyes.

She wasn’t having any of this.

She flipped him over her shoulder, being careful not to get cut on the knife. She was really glad she was coming home from self defense, because she was nice and warmed up. She knew she should have run right then and there, but she just couldn’t. She couldn’t leave him thinking this was okay.

She watched as he got up, thinking maybe he would run now that he knew his plan wasn’t working, but… he didn’t.

He punched her in the face, right in the nose. 

It hurt like a bitch, but she knew it wasn’t broken. She knew what a broken nose felt like, but any nose injury caused tears to form in her eyes. 

She grabbed onto his arm, and twisted it behind his back. She felt a sense of success when he screamed, but it went away when he kicked her in the knee, causing her to let go, and then he turned to slice her arm with the knife.

The sleeve of her shirt was cut open, and she began to bleed. She was pissed.

“Are you kidding me!? I just got this shirt!”

He didn’t say anything in return. He just began to choke her.

She lifted both of her arms up between his, and shoved them down on his arms, forcing him to let go. Once she was free, she shoved both on her thumbs into his eye sockets, and watched as he screamed and fell backwards onto his ass.

She knew it was over.

She knew she won.

“You better start leaving the city. My dad is going to kill you.”

She didn’t actually plan on telling him, but the threat always worked.

“FUCK YOU!” He spewed at her, rubbing his eyes. She knew he couldn’t see very well.

“Do you know Sans Aster?”

He froze in his eye-rubbing and tried to look up at her. “...What?”

She smiled. “Yeah. That’s the usual reaction.”

She watched as he stood up and ran off, stumbling and almost falling more than once. She was okay… he would never bother her again.

** _____ **

When Izzy got home, she felt a small rush of euphoria run through her. She felt safe again, and the familiar smell of the house made her smile a little bit. Her entire body was sore and she knew she needed to clean up the cuts from the knife. She had no idea where they had been.

“that you?” She heard her dad call from the other room. Another rush of safety ran through her body. Dad was here. She was okay. Nobody could hurt her.

“...Hey dad.” She took off her shoes and went into the living room to go see him.

She could have died today. She could have never seen him again, and that was scary.

“where have you been?”

“Self defense classes,” She said as she came into view. She knew she looked like a mess, but she really needed to see him.

“oh,” He said, as he began to look her over, “...that happened to you at self defense classes?”

He sounded upset. She couldn’t blame him. If a class was causing her to get hurt like that, she’d want to leave.

She shook her head. She planned to tell him all along, but it was still very anxiety inducing. Her dad was unpredictable with this kind of stuff. 

“...Some guy mugged me. Tried to.”

She watched his face as it turned from concern to confusion to pure rage and anger. It was scary, even if it was for her sake. She had seen him get angry like that multiple times in her life, but she never got used to it.

“you got mugged!?” He exclaimed, standing up from his seat to examine her everywhere. He lifted her arms and looked at her neck. He looked livid… murderous. 

“...He  _ tried _ to mug me.” She was just glad she still had her wallet and ID. She needed those daily. Having them stolen would really cause inconvenience.

“who was it. what did he look like.” He wasn’t asking. He was demanding answers… but she really didn’t want to give them. She didn’t need to.

“...Just. Some guy. Brown hair, beard.” Vague answer. Typical man.

“i’ll get him. don’t worry,” He said, as he pulled her closer for a hug.

“Don’t need to.” She took care of it herself.

“of course i do.”

“I already got him,” She said, smiling to herself. She was genuinely proud of herself for being able to protect her belongings. It was a scary experience, yes, but in the end she worked it out for herself and won a fight, and the guy had a knife. She was pretty badass, if she does say so herself.

He blinked, and pulled back to look at her. Her little smile warming his soul in a way only she could.

“...you… got hom?”

“Mhm. I flipped him over my shoulder, and poked him in his eyes.”

“...you did it all by yourself?”

“Mhm!”

...Sans had a mixture of emotions about this. He was so incredibly proud of her for being able to defend herself so well, but he was also… a little sad. She didn’t need him as much as she used to.

He hugged her again. He needed to feel her close and know she was okay.

“i’m so proud of you.”

She hugged him back, silently hiding the urge to cry. She knew she needed to after such a scary experience, but in front of her dad wasn’t the best idea. He would feel even more mad at the man who was already defeated.

“...I need to put something on these cuts.” She really didn’t want to have to deal with an infection.

He kissed her on the top of the head once, and then brought her over to the bathroom where the medicine cabinet was held.

Sans never used to have things like ointment or first aid kids lying around, but when he first brought Izzy home, she tended to get hurt a lot. She’d always fall and scrape her knee, or fall out of trees, or God knows what else. She was a clumsy child, and it always sent Sans into a state of panic. It led him to buying multiple med kits.

As he was applying ointment and band aids to her cuts, something he had grown rather used to, he noticed her lip was starting to wobble.

“...hey,” He cooed softly, trying to calm her down as best as he could. He wished he had been there. He wished he could have made her feel safer.

“...H-He had a knife,” She whimpered, wiping her eyes. She sounded so scared. She didn’t know if she was going to make it home today.

He pulled her closer and let her cry it out.

She was tough. She would be okay.

She just needed her dad sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [All my links!](linktr.ee/sonamyluffer101)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay even more Izzy! No idea if this will ever end but lets hope not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maddie is a sweet girl.
> 
> Sans will see that, someday.

Izzy was falling in love.

It wasn’t something she set out to do intentionally, it just… happened. 

A girl in her class, Maddie, had been staying after working on a project in class, and Izzy was doing the same on her own. She ended up talking to her, and, well… things escalated a bit and suddenly she had a girlfriend.

She was happy, and she really liked her, but she knew her dad wouldn’t react very well. He wasn’t against her dating girls, he was just against her dating in general. She had a ‘boyfriend’ when she was younger, but he wasn’t anything serious. She didn’t even know him, really. Just met him in the sand box, and when she told her dad, well… he threatened to take away her toys, and she just couldn’t have that, so she dumped him.

Now here she was, afraid to tell him she was dating again… but she really liked her.

She would fight for her.

“Dad?” She said, as she came into the room. She wanted this to go well, and she needed him to like her. She really really liked this girl.

“yeah?” 

He was sitting on the couch in front of the television, since it was his day off. She tried not to bother him on those days since he was always very busy, but sometimes she needed him. she really needed him to know.

She wanted him to accept her.

“...Um, well… there’s this girl that’s in my year. And, uh… she’s really cute and sweet.” She wanted to talk her up. Wanted to make her dad like her just as much as she did!

“...okay,” He said, glancing at you. He looked suspicious… she knew he would be wary of her.

She swallowed, hard. She felt kind of sick.

“...We’re dating,” She forced out, her hands shaking slightly. Her dad was never scary to her unless she had to admit something to him that she knew he wouldn’t like. She had a slight fear in the back of her mind that he might hurt Maddie, but… she also knew that her dad wouldn’t do that because it would hurt her.

He stared at her for a minute, his expression unreadable, but she knew underneath it he was fuming.

“no you’re not.”

…

...Well, he didn’t yell. But that didn’t seem much better.

“...Yes we are. I really care about her.”

“no. you’re too young.” His voice was stern and final, but she never backed down from a fight, even if it was from her father. If she truly believed in something, she won.

She rolled her eyes at his comment and crossed her arms. “I’m fifteen.”

“exactly. way too young,” He confirmed, looking back at the television. She knew that was him trying to show he won, but she still wasn’t done. She didn’t care how mad it made him. She was dating this girl, and he would have to learn to like it.

“Dad. Fifteen isn’t a baby.”

“you’re still my baby.”

She felt her cheeks turn a bit red at that. “But I’m not a baby.”

She would always be his baby, and she knew that, but she didn’t want to be treated like a little kid her whole life.

He turned off the television and sat up, so she knew it was about to get serious. It caused her to sweat a little bit, but she still wasn’t ready to lose the fight. Every time she had an argument with her dad it felt like she was going to war.

“listen izzy. i don’t know her, so she’s not your girlfriend. got it?”

She wanted to yell at him, but… she could work with that. She could use his words to her advantage.

“...I’m gonna bring her over, then.” That way he would know her, and he would love her and he would approve of the relationship. Everything would work out, and everybody would be happy in the end.

He glared at her. “you should have done that before you decided that you’re ‘dating’ her, izzy.”

...He did have somewhat of a point. Maybe she should have brought her over to meet her dad first, but… wasn’t that something she could do after the relationship was finalized, too? So she didn’t waste anybody’s time?

She thought she was doing this right… she thought this was the right way to do it. 

Did she mess up?

...She didn’t want to upset anybody.

She didn’t want to overthink and get anxious over it, either.

“...I’m gonna bring over my ‘friend’, and you’re going to love her,” She said, very confident in her own words. She knew it would all be fine. She knew he would love her like she did, she was an amazing person.

She made her happy, and that was what mattered.

“whatever you say, izzy.”

...She knew that was the best she was going to get out of this situation, so she let it be. She was allowed to bring her girlfriend over to meet him, and she wasn’t going to let the opportunity be taken away by arguing.

She was content.

\---

Maddie was surprisingly okay with the situation at hand. She knew how Izzy’s dad felt about the situation, and she still wanted to come. Izzy made sure to warn her about how scary he could be, but she still insisted that everything would be fine and that she wanted to come.

Izzy was happy. She really liked Maddie’s confidence… she just hoped it wouldn’t change once she actually met him.

Izzy knew it would be for the best if she brought her over when Sans wasn’t home yet, so she could show her around and get her used to it before her dad started to bombard them. She wanted this to be a comfortable, safe space. A second home for her.

By the time her dad actually did come home, Izzy and Maddie were cuddled up on the sofa watching television. She had completely forgotten her dad wasn’t home and didn’t approve of the relationship.

She probably should have been more careful, in hindsight.

The cuddling was interrupted very suddenly, when they both heard a loud sound behind them, her dad clearing his throat. He was home, and he did not look happy with what he was greeted by.

Both girls moved to opposite sides of the couch on instinct, and turned to see him. He looked tired and angry… something that Izzy wasn’t really used to. He always seemed calm or happy when he came home to see her.

She didn’t like this very much.

Izzy watched, shocked as Maddie stood up from the sofa and walked around it to offer her hand to Sans. Nobody else Izzy knew would ever have enough balls to do that.

“...H-Hi Mr. Aster. I’m Maddie,” She greeted him, her soft voice wavering slightly, but she kept the sweetest smile on her face.

He shook her hand firmly, and Izzy almost yelled at him for how tight he must have been gripping. He moved his gance over to Izzy and glared before letting go of Maddies hand, but Izzy kept a confident smile on her face, even though he probably knew it wasn’t real.

Regardless of Sans not looking at her, Maddie spoke up. “...It’s really nice to meet you.”

Izzy found it almost comical how soft Maddie’s voice was around her dad. Soft and fragile like a flower, but when it was them two alone, she was loud and outgoing. Took charge… it was cute to see such a soft side to her.

“you too, ashley,” Sans said, making Izzy fume.

“Maddie,” She corrected, with a smile. It didn’t waver in the slightest.

He didn’t seem to care. “okay. who are your parents?”

Izzy didn’t like that… he was going to judge them no matter what she said, but knowing the answer, he’d probably make fun of her for it. She wanted to take Maddie upstairs and hide away until dinner. She hated this.

“Mr and Mrs Morgan. My mom is on the school council board, and my dad is the science professor.” Izzy smiled a little. She really liked Maddie’s father. He was very accepting and nice to her when he found out. She had him as a teacher, too. It made class a lot more fun in her opinion, even if he wasn’t allowed to show favorites. He still kind of did.

Sans smiled in a way Izzy didn’t like. “wow. what common jobs.”

God, he could be such an asshole sometimes.

“Common but necessary!”

Izzy was happy that Maddie didn’t take shit from her dad. It showed she could be around for a while, and not get offended by his words. She really appreciated it.

“...guess so,” He agreed, clearly annoyed. He moved to sit down next to Izzy on the couch, in between so Maddie couldn’t have her spot back. It frustrated her, but she didn’t say anything about it. She didn’t want him to be mad or upset with her and then take it out on Maddie. Maddie didn’t seem too upset either, and took a seat next to Sans on the opposite side. Izzy wished she could cuddle up with her again.

“you staying here for dinner?” Sans asked, looking down at Maddie.

“Only if it’s alright with you.”

“parents can’t feed you?”

Izzy was fuming.

“Oh! Haha, no, they can. But I said I’d be going to Izzy’s and told them not to cook for me. I can get my own food if you don’t want to cook for another person, I don’t mind,” She said, sweetly, not missing a beat. Izzy knew it was making Sans pissed off.

He wanted to find a fault inside of her.

“that’s not an issue.” Izzy knew it wouldn’t be. They always had loads of extra food. It usually got donated to the homeless shelter. Her dad really wasn’t that bad of a guy.

“Thank you!” She replied, sounding genuinely grateful. 

“i’m going to my office.”

He stood up from his seat, clearly not planning to stay long in the first place, and shot Izzy a warning glance before leaving.

She just smiled.

\---

Izzy and Maddie cuddled once again after Sans left them be. They watched a few movies and had a really nice time just snacking on popcorn and drinking sodas with way too much sugar. If this was how relationships were usually meant to be, Izzy could definitely get used to this.

She didn’t want it to ever stop.

“separate.”

They both jumped slightly at the sound of Izzy’s dad behind them, and scrambled, just a little bit. He was walking past when he said it, and didn’t stop to see if they actually had moved.

...So they cuddled again, and giggled softly.

She could hear her dad setting the table in the other room, and she knew dinner was about done. The workers always cooked the meals, but Sans had some weird thing about setting the table a certain way.

She never really asked why, or understood it.

“dinner’s done,” He called from the dining room, sounding almost annoyed. He usually looked forward to meal times, but Izzy knew Maddie being around was probably changing the routine for him. She gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, and then stood up to lead Maddie in. She knew where she needed to have her sit so that Sans couldn’t complain about it not being perfect and exactly as he liked it.

He wasn’t usually like this… he was just having a hard time accepting that Izzy was growing up. She understood that.

Once everybody was sitting at the table, Izzy watched as Maddie took her first bite of food. She wanted to melt when she saw her face light up the way it did. She wasn’t sure if her parents even really made her home cooked meals, so she was happy she was able to watch her eat one.

“...you guys in the same class?” Sans asked them both, once he had tasted the food for himself. He never usually complained about it, but one time the food was burnt, and ever since he always made sure to taste it thoroughly before he started a conversation.

That chef was fired instantly.

“Only in English class,” Izzy answered. She wanted to talk to him as much as she could, so Maddie wouldn’t have to feel awkward throughout the dinner. She just wanted to protect her, like her dad did for her. Why was that so difficult?

“mmm,” He hummed, taking another bite before continuing, “is that where you met?”

“Yes. It was after school when we were both working on a project,” Maddie answered with another smile. She had been so preoccupied with eating that she barely had time to look up at him. Izzy found it adorable, but Sans found it almost sad.

“...mhm,” He replied, that being his only response.

“We also got partnered in self defence class and I accidentally threw her over my shoulder too hard,” Izzy said, excitedly. Maddie hadn’t originally been taking self defence classes, but when Izzy told her all about them she tried them out, too.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Maddie said with a gentle giggle. She looked pink, like a soft rose. She was embarrassed.

“She asked me to teach her how to throw people like that, and then we partnered together and it was really easy,” Izzy continued to gush, accidentally flinging potato onto the floor in her excitement.

“...uhuh.”

It was pretty quiet after that, everybody just eating their food as quickly as they could. Usually dinners took time, and Izzy and Sans would chat for over an hour, but Izzy was in a hurry to spend more time with Maddie, and Sans just… didn’t like this.

He wanted to be alone with his daughter again.

Wanted to be a family.

Her having a girlfriend meant one day she would move out and get a family and forget about him and never come back and-

…

...He was nervous.

Maddie glanced over at Sans. She looked a little nervous.

“...Where’s Izzy’s mom? If you don’t mind me asking.”

He blinked.

“...no idea. izzy isn’t mine, biologically.”

Maddie looked very surprised by that. He could understand why. He cared for Izzy as if she was his very own… he considered her to be.

“...Oh. I didn’t know that.”

“yeah, i just told her recently that she was ‘adopted’.”

That had been a weird conversation. She didn’t cry like he expected her to, but she looked almost disappointed. It broke his heart.

“...How did you adopt her? Monster and human adoption wasn’t legal until… three years ago, right? Around there?” Maddie added, still a little confused. Normally, Sans would be annoyed by these questions, but… Izzy trusted and liked this girl, and he enjoyed talking about her, after all.

“she’s a dumpster baby. she’s proud of that for some reason,” He said, glancing over at Izzy. She looked so happy. Practically glowing as she was talked about so highly by the two people she cared for most.

Maddie giggled and looked at Izzy. “...Pft… you never told me that! Why didn’t you tell me that?”

“It never came up.”

Sans found humor in the way they spoke to each other. Like that had been friends for years.

...Maybe she wasn’t all that bad.

“i never wanted kids before i met izzy.”

She smiled at him again. He could have sworn he saw a tear in her eyes.

Maddie smiled as well, beaming up at Sans. It was like he opened her eyes or something… he had never seen such a happy child in his entire life. It made him almost worry about her family life. Maybe she wasn’t getting as much attention as she needed where she was. It made sense. Teachers were usually busy, and somebody who ran the student council board would of course not have a lot of time left on their hands. He had half a mind to tell her she could come over any time she wanted, but… he thought against it for now. He was just soft in the moment… he could hate her again very easily within the next hour or two.

...He doubted it, but it could happen.

“...if you say so. eat your carrots.” Health food was never a concern for him before. He’d eat chips and take out and call a day, but after having a child of his own, he always made sure she ate vegetables and a fruit daily.

It was almost religious.

He watched a they both stabbed a carrot onto their fork each, and then took a bite at the exact same time before bursting out into a giggle fit. It was almost cute… but he still felt almost envious of Maddie. He knew Izzy would now go to her for her emotional problems instead of Sans, and that hurt internally, just a little bit.

...He knew it had to happen one day. It was normal for humans, but… he was still pretty sad by it.

...He would be fine as long as Izzy was happy.

“...jesus.” He rolled his eye lights, but… he couldn’t deny the fact that he had grown content.

Maddie wasn’t so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Izzy ❤️ hope you like this chapter!

Sans had been… acting strange.

Izzy knew exactly why. She could read the signs, and she could tell that he was feeling neglected in a sense. They used to spend every day together, and now that Izzy had a girlfriend, well…

She had been really busy, and unable to spend time with her dad.

She needed to fix things to make him feel better, and she knew she needed to talk to him about when he was free. He was always busy, and Izzy now having her own personal life made things a bit complicated. She would usually just be around when her dad had a moment that they could spend together, but lately that wasn’t the case.

“...Dad?” She asked, as she walked into his office. She knew he was busy, but… it was always worth a shot to see what he was up to.

He looked at her from his desk and stopped doing what he was doing. He looked surprised to see her… it was expected. She rarely bothered him when he was working, so this was definitely unexpected.

“...hm?” He asked, before looking back at his screen.

“...Are you okay?”

“why wouldn’t i be?”

...He wasn’t. She could tell just by the word choice he decided to use. She knew exactly why, too. He wasn’t used to not having her around so much, and she knew it was starting to hurt him quite a bit.

“...You’re sad,” She said, leaning on his chair and looking over his shoulder. Boring… it all looked so  _ boring. _

How did he deal with this all day?

“i’m working.”

“You’re working and sad.” That was the issue at hand. He shouldn’t be working while he’s so… stressed. It was bad for him.

She saw him roll his eye lights through the computer screen, and it made her giggle a bit.

“what do you want, izzy?”

It was so like him to try and rush straight to the point. Something she loved and hated about her father. Not everything had to be so straightforward. Sometimes she just wanted to spend some time with him.

“...We never hang out.”

Admittedly, it had been her fault lately, but she wanted to fix that. She wanted to be around him more, maybe watch a movie or something when he had time.

“you’re always busy with your girlfriend,” He said, typing over the conversation. His keyboard was loud, but she tried to ignore it as best as she could.

...She felt a bit guilty. She had to admit it was partially…  _ mostly _ her fault. But at the same time, she was allowed to have a personal life, right? So why did she feel so bad? She was just… really bad at balancing family and friends. She didn’t have many friends growing up, so it was mostly just her and Sans.

They were both having trouble adjusting.

“...Do you wanna go somewhere? Just us?”

“i’m busy.”

...If this was going to work, he would have to put in effort with his schedule, too. He was so stubborn, but she wasn’t about to give up.

“Another day.”

“okay. can i work now?”

...He sounded so frustrated. He really needed some time off, whether it’s with her or not.

“Dad… don’t brush me off.”

He seemed to freeze for a moment, clearly not expecting that.

“...izzy. i’m  _ working. _ i’m not brushing you off.”

“...Alright.”

She left him alone for the time being.

She had a plan.

Izzy had always had a really good relationship with all of her father’s workers or colleagues. Whenever she needed something and her father wasn’t able to help her with it, she always went to one of them, hoping they’d know how to help. They had a lot more power than Sans admitted, and she used that to her advantage… she could get her father a few days off if she needed. She would start with one, and she’d get to spend time with him.

A win-win situation.

It was easy to do. Everybody had a soft spot for her, and she knew how to use it to her advantage. She could get almost anything she wanted… aside from the time she tried to bring a horse up into her room.

They said no.

But this… it was easy to get what she wanted.

** _____ **

“Dad!” Izzy exclaimed, as she entered his office. Everything had worked  _ perfectly _ and she managed to get him a day off. She was so excited to see his reaction.

She just hoped it would be positive, since she didn’t really ask him first.

“izzy,” He replied, not bothering to look up from his work. He knew she would come in and tell him whatever she needed to say.

“Your schedule’s free tomorrow!” She was so happy to tell him, but she was even happier knowing she’d have a day with him all to herself.

He continued to type for a few moments before replying. “it’s not. sorry izzy.”

She giggled a little.

“What do you have going on?” She asked, knowing damn well what he planned to do. Only issue was, he didn’t have to anymore. She got people to move dates, and got them to reschedule or realize they didn’t actually need him there. She made handfuls of phone calls, and wrote dozens of emails all with the help of the workers around the house.

She just wanted her dad around for a day. She didn’t regret this.

“i have to go on a trip tomorrow. i’m meeting with somebody from out of town.”

They didn’t even need him there. She figured that out on her own, and was pretty proud of herself.

“No, you don’t! I spoke to them. They already sorted it out themselves,” She explained, practically beaming. She was so happy. So excited, and proud of herself!

He stopped typing, and took a second before turning around to look at her. He looked confused, and slightly concerned. She didn’t blame him. She didn’t exactly know much about his business… as far as he knew. Only bits and pieces.

“...excuse me? who did you talk to?”

“I looked at your schedule on your computer. Jerry, right? I talked to him on the phone and helped him realize he could solve his own problem without you having to go out to meet with him.” She had snuck into his office when he was asleep… but he didn’t need to know that much about what happened.

...He looked shocked. Almost frightened.

She didn’t quite understand why.

“...izzy.”

“We can go to the cinema. I already bought the tickets, so you can’t escape it!”

She thought of  _ everything. _

“...izzy. you can’t, just… talk to my people. you shouldn’t be getting involved at all.”

She almost laughed. He really had no idea what she was capable of with his  _ ‘people’. _ She had more power than he knew. They all adored her.

“I already did. Now we have the whole day together.” She was happy.

“don’t do it again. you have to talk to me.” 

She knew he was worried about her, but she didn’t need him to be. She knew what she was doing, and she knew how to play people to her advantage. He had taught her, after all. He should know that better than anybody else.

“You would have just told me not to do it.” And he would continue to overwork himself, and she’d never get a planned day with him until the next holiday or birthday.

“but my next day off i would reserve for you.”

“No you wouldn’t.”

She wouldn’t be around, or there would be some other type of excuse or problem, and she’d be out with her girlfriend. This had been happening for months… she needed to do this. She didn’t regret it.

“yes i would. why wouldn’t i?”

“Because I’ve been bugging you about this for weeks now.”

His expression softened a bit. He seemed to feel guilty for not having time for her. It made her feel a bit better… maybe now he knew how much she really missed having him around.

“...i haven’t had a day off, sweetheart. i want to spend time with you, too, but… the last day off i had you were spending the day with your girlfriend.”

It hurt a lot, when she came home that day and found out her dad had been spending his off day all alone… she didn’t want that to happen again.

So she took matters into her own hands.

“I made time so you didn’t have to.”

He stared at her for a few moments, before finally sighing, clearly giving in. It wasn’t like he could reverse what she had done, anyways. He just had to hope it wouldn’t happen twice.

“...okay. let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!
> 
> Also, I'm becoming more active on my Tumblr! Come ask me questions on there, please. I'm an ask blog! I used to run it daily for years, and now I'm back into it. You can ask me about my stories, or you can just ask about the skeletons in general! ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days spent together really are the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _WARNING_
> 
> This chapter contains violence towards the end.

Izzy got what she wanted, and she couldn’t be happier.

Getting her dad away from working for even a moment was a very hard thing for her to do, so accomplishing it as easily as she did, for an _ entire day, _ was a huge win in her book. 

She convinced him to take her to a cute cafe downtown, and he agreed easily, seeing no problem with that. A lunch date was long overdue in Izzy’s opinion, so she was _ stoked. _ She loved getting food in general, so doing so with her dad was a big plus.

Sans being Sans paid the place a little bit extra to seat them in the back with one of the reserved tables, and honestly Izzy couldn’t complain.

Once they were sat down, she noticed that he was looking around a little… strangely. She wasn’t sure what it was, but the look on his face made her feel kind of emotional. She just chalked that up to her being a little bitch.

“...okay,” He started, finally looking back at her, “...so, what did you wanna come here for?”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled, anyways.

“So I can’t just want to spend time with my dad?” She asked him, playfully. She knew he meant no harm by his words. He was just a little bone headed.

“no, you can, just… why here?”

She was confused by that.

What was wrong with this place? It seemed nice… it was quiet and kind of small, but the inside looked charming. Nostalgic in a way, but she chalked that up to the cheesy records hanging on the walls.

She shrugged when she looked back at him. “It’s a nice place. We can get food and chat.” That was all she really wanted.

“...do you… have you been here before?”

...That was a bit of a weird question, in the way he phrased it.

“...No? ...Have I?” She definitely didn’t remember any place like this… even if it _ did _ feel rather familiar. She didn’t think she knew it.

Sans stared at her for a few long seconds, eyelights darting back and forth between her eyes. She wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but she wasn’t sure if he found it. He seemed almost disappointed when he looked away.

“...yeah. you have,” He told her, sitting up a bit more in his seat, his leg knocking the table gently and making the ketchup bottle fall down. He picked it back up and set it on the table.

“When? Have we been here before?”

She didn’t remember ever coming here with him… maybe he took her there when she was too young to remember, for a birthday or something. Some type of outting on a busy day? She wasn’t too sure.

He sighed.

“...yeah, uh… when i found you, this is where i took you. you got some food, a milkshake…” He said, sounding nervous and emotional. Sentimental.

Sweet.

She stared at him for a few minutes, starting to feel emotional herself. She never really asked about the day he found her… she just knew it was behind a dumpster, and she was abandoned by her birth parents.

“...Maybe that’s why I always order a milkshake,” She said, feeling a bit choked up. She was so glad he found her. So happy with the life she had now.

She loved him so much.

He chuckled, but she could tell he felt the same way.

“...yeah. you seem to like chocolate the most for that reason. always have.”

“Chocolate is the superior flavor, dad,” She said, scolding him for even _ questioning _ that. How could anybody deny such an impeccable cuisine?

“definitely is. you’ve always felt that way. you also have an obsession with french fries, and that’s also my fault,” He said, but he definitely didn’t sound apologetic for it.

She gasped.

“You made me like this.”

“i don’t regret it,” He said, with another chuckle, “...i remember that day really well, actually.”

She felt a story coming on.

“...You never talked about it,” She pointed out, genuinely curious about that day. She wished she could remember, but she was pretty little, and a lot had happened since then. So many big changes that seemed to take up her memory.

“well... as you know, you were behind a dumpster and smelled really bad,” He said, teasing her with a big smile on his face.

She gasped again, pretending to be offended.

“Maybe that’s why you took me, I was stinky like you.”

...She was happy. She loved fooling around with her dad like this, and wished she could do it more often.

“wow i’m hurt, izzy,” He said, chuckling again, “...i took you to get some food afterwards, since you clearly hadn’t eaten in days. you said your mom was dead, and your dad left you there all alone. your birth dad.”

It was weird hearing him call somebody else her dad… she didn’t consider him one at all.

“...I don’t remember any of that. But… I’m glad you found me.”

She was the luckiest girl ever.

“...me too. i ordered you some fries, and asked you questions. you ended up crying once you realized how long you had actually been there… so i decided to take you home,” He told her, looking very choked up. She could tell that talking about this broke his heart… he might have gotten to keep his daughter, but when it comes down to it she was still abandoned and left for dad by her awful birth father.

She could have died there.

“Well… I’m here now, right? Way better like this.”

Happier.

“_ way _ better. plus, now you’re a chocoholic.”

She smiled, happy that he was so fast to make the subject lighthearted again.

“Friesoholic.”

“just a straight up addict.

She nodded. “Yep. Snorting hot chocolate powder late at night in my room when you’ve gone to bed.”

That wouldn’t really be possible, since Sans didn’t usually go to bed until four in the morning on most nights.

“i saw your stash.” 

The waiter came over at that point, and asked them both what they wanted, and Sans decided to order a steak. Unsurprising, really. He was pretty carnivorous for somebody who doesn’t store fat on their body, but hey, Izzy didn’t mind. He didn’t enjoy salads, and could never get full on them. She’d rather he defy the laws of everything than be hungry or unsatisfied with his food choices.

But for Izzy, she of course got french fries and a large chocolate milkshake.

There was a pink straw. It made her want to cry for some reason.

Sans stared at her once the waiter left, a weird look on his face. It was different from the one before, when they first entered the restaurant, but… it was still similar. It made her stomach feel strange again. Almost anxious… like she was forgetting something important, once again. She wished she knew what it was.

“...What?” She asked, when the staring started to become too much, and lingered for a bit too long. God, what a dork.

“...you just… you never change,” He said, his voice filled with fondness.

She felt special.

** _\---_ **

The ride home after they ate their food was filled with old music and laughter.

They took turns telling horrible jokes and telling each other things about the past few weeks they hadn’t had the chance to bring up yet. This was all Izzy wanted… quality time with her dad where they could laugh and be _ happy. _

She missed him.

But she felt angry, when they got home and there was a man standing in the doorway of her dads office.

Once Sans was in sight he asked if he could speak to him for a moment, and he went into the office with him, leaving Izzy outside, feeling upset and _ pissed. _ She cleared his entire schedule… this wasn’t fair. He was hers for the entire day. Who did this guy think he was, taking him away from her?

She had half a mind to run up to her room and lock herself inside, but she was stubborn, and she was going to wait. She was going to yell at her dad for letting this guy get in between them on their day together. She wanted to feel important to him, wanted him to tell the man to fuck off because he’s spending quality time with his _ daughter. _ Why couldn’t he do that? Why couldn’t he put her first today and make her feel like she mattered again?

...Why?

What did she do wrong? She started meaning less and less to him… it wasn’t _ fair. _

She could have done so many other things today. She could have taken a class, could have gone to see her girlfriend, could have done art, played Pokemon, done homework…

She chose to spend the day with _ him _ instead.

...Why did she even bother?

The guy left her dads office and went past her, not saying a word, not even giving her a glance. She wanted to run up to him and punch him in the stomach, yell at him for ruining everything… but she didn’t.

She went into the office.

She pushed the door open, and was about to give Sans a piece of her mind, but… she saw there was a man tied to a chair.

He had tape over his mouth, and he looked terrified, while Sans was sat on his desk, looking really pissed off. She understood a bit better now… she couldn’t be mad at him for this. A man was dumped into his office, after all. He couldn’t prevent that.

“...Oh. Who’s this guy?” She asked him, hoping he wouldn’t make her leave. She knew about his life now, and what his job was, so… there wasn’t really any reason for her to. Hell, she could even be useful. She could help.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, looking very, _ very _ angry.

“...owes us money.”

She almost laughed… how could people get _ that _ far into debt? Why didn’t they stop, that’s literally common sense. Don’t keep asking for money once you see you’ve gone into debt. Work on paying it back, Jesus Christ.

“How much does he owe?” She asked, coming the rest of the way inside. She took a seat beside him on the desk and stared at the man tied up.

He was relatively handsome. His hair was an ashy blonde, and his eyes were a cute green. His suit looked fancy… he must have blown all of the money he got on his appearance. Made since why he was so fucked.

“twenty grand,” Sans told her, sighing through his nose.

...Jesus.

She wanted to laugh at the guy. How idiotc can you be to get involved with her dad in the first place? She loved him to death, but God, Sans was not the best guy. He was a softie, but not when it came to his business and his money.

He’d eat you alive.

“...My God. Seriously, does no one ever just… look at their bank account?” How did they get this far behind?

“...sorry, kiddo. this is why days off are hard for me.”

She felt bad for him. He really did seem to feel guilty, and she wasn’t helping much by being so upset. She just needed to give him a break and have some sympathy. He didn't choose for this to happen… in fact, she didn’t see him look at his phone even once when they were out.

...But she didn’t want the day to end.

“...I can help you!”

He blinked and looked over at her, probably expecting that to have been a joke, but… no. She was serious. She really wanted to help her dad during something like this… something so messed up and evil.

“...heh… what?”

“I can hit! I’m stronger than I look.” She had taken down a mugger before, this guy would be nothing. She could destroy him, and they could bond properly! Spend the rest of the day together just like she wanted!

“...it’s not… really punching, y’know?” He said, as he stood up. He walked behind his desk and pulled out a baseball bat.

...She could get into that.

“...Oh!” She reached for it, expecting him to hand it over, but he hesitated.

“...i don’t know if this is good for you,” He said, making her roll her eyes. If that was how he felt, then he should have said that earlier. She was already here. She was ready and wanted to help him.

“Oh, shush. Where do I aim?” She asked, taking the bat out of his hands.

She had never done this before, but she had always been pretty curious about his job.

“...anywhere.”

…

...She went for the jaw. It made a sickening crunching sound when it made contact, and she didn't feel sick, surprisingly.

It didn’t feel all that terrible.

The guy was clearly trying to scream, his jaw now unhinged and bleeding profusely. She felt a little bit guilty, sure, but… this was what her dad did. This was what she was meant to be doing, and she was willing to embrace that.

She looked back at Sans, smiling, expecting some kind of praise. She was doing good… she knew she was doing good.

“...well. you are my kid.”

...She smiled wider.

“Your turn!” She handed the bat back to him, excited to see what he would do to follow up.

He swung for the knee caps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!
> 
> Also, I'm becoming more active on my Tumblr! Come ask me questions on there, please. I'm an ask blog! I used to run it daily for years, and now I'm back into it. You can ask me about my stories, or you can just ask about the skeletons in general! ❤️


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late Christmas chapter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I'd be writing more chapters for this if I'm honest, but I had a lot of fun with this one.
> 
> In the mafia, a 'Present' is usually a horrifying gift, for instance, a body part, meant for an enemy of sorts to send out a threatening message... John misunderstood what Sans was _really_ asking.

Christmas wasn’t exactly Sans’s favorite holiday.

Before he had a kid, he didn’t even bother celebrating it at all. It was a pointless holiday for children that just led to disappointments and broken relationships. A stupid way for commerical businesses to make a shit ton of money once a year, and he never contributed to it.

But… he had no other choice anymore. Not ever since he adopted Izzy.

Regardless, he still wasn’t the type of person to go out and  _ shop _ for presents. He was always too busy, and he hated being out in public areas for long periods of time. Since Izzy was little, he always had his lackeys go out and do the gift shopping for him, and it had always worked out. They knew her well enough that he didn’t even have to specify what to buy for her. He just handed them a card, and they spent his money.

Annoying, but… anything for his angel.

This year he had completely forgotten about the holiday… Sans fucked up.

He had completely forgotten about Christmas, pushing it to the back of his mind until the very end. Just a few days before the holiday, and he hadn’t done a single thing. He knew most of the guys who had been around since the beginning would have already gotten gifts for Izzy, but the new ones… he hadn’t thought about.

He hadn’t told them.

He approached the newest member, John, unsure of what day it was… he couldn’t even remember what day Christmas landed on.

“...H-Hey boss,” He greeted Sans, anxiously. It was usually a bad thing if Sans approached somebody directly.

“hey, yeah, uh… how many days until christmas?”

“...Three, boss.”

...Fuck. Only three, and he hadn’t  _ done anything. _

He needed to contact Papyrus, needed to tell the staff what to do for dinner to make things special for Izzy, decorations, contact other business partners and send them a gift to keep the alliance…

He hadn’t done  _ any _ of it.

Normally, he wouldn’t care, but this could definitely affect the relationships he had built for his business.

He took a deep breath. “...fuck. shit, okay, um… i need you to get presents for izzy. Immediately.” John looked shocked. Sans wasn’t surprised by that, since usually parents did it themselves… he was weird. He just wasn’t good at that kind of thing.

Sans was massaging his temples, his patience running  _ very thin. _ He had no time to spare, so he wasn’t prepared to answer any questions  _ nicely. _

…”... _ Presents,  _ boss?”

His patience continued to thin.

“yes. presents, john. i  _ won’t _ ask again.”

He wouldn’t hesitate to fire  _ anybody. _ He didn’t care if it was Christmas time. He was stressed enough as it was.

John quickly nodded, and ran out of the room. Sans needed an aspirin… he was stressed beyond relief. But he still had work to do. He needed to call his allies, figure out what they wanted… he hoped somebody had already done so, but he hadn’t instructed it, so the chances were slim…

** _____ **

  
  


Unlike her father, Izzy  _ adored _ Christmas. She always woke up before everybody else, and just spent  _ hours _ waiting inside of her bedroom, knowing her dad would come and knock once it was really time to get up. This year was no exception, and she woke up bright and early, even taking the time to make her bed.

She was usually way too lazy for that.

The rest of the hours were spent by playing Pokemon in bed, wishing the time would go faster. She liked to spend her free time doing that, regardless… so she was able to concentrate on her game pretty easily.

And eventually, she heard a faint knock.

She threw the door open, unable to contain her excitement as she became face to face with her father.

“hey kiddo. merry christmas.”

He looked exhausted, and she knew he hadn’t slept in God knows how long. It was a blessing and a curse for Izzy. This meant that her dad would want to move things along quickly, but sadly it also meant that he wasn’t feeling great.

She ran down the stairs before he could say another word, and had to gasp for air when she saw the pile of presents surrounding the tree! It seemed like there were more than there had  _ ever _ been in her past Christmases!

She plopped right down in front of the gifts and waited excitedly for her dad to sit down on the couch. He was tired, so he was slow… it took everything out of her not to yell impatiently for him to sit down already.

But she kept her cool, and tried to contain her excitement.

When he finally sat down with a cup of coffee, she felt pure joy. Everybody was there… everybody she had grown up around who worked for her father. The ones that lived with them and didn’t go home for the holidays, anyways.

“pap couldn’t make it. he’s not here, but… he sent gifts,” Sans told her, taking a sip from his hot drink.

She picked up one of the presents that were very  _ obviously _ from her uncle. The ones that were wrapped in gift wrap with guns all over it. He had a weird fascination that she would never be able to understand.

“...Only the best for my favorite niece. He wrote it in caps, though,” She said, before eagerly tearing into the paper.

Sans snickered. “of course he does… also, you’re his  _ only _ niece…”

She opened the paper box to find a sweater inside… it was  _ beautiful. _ Clearly expensive, and a gorgeous blue color. It looked so warm. She couldn't stop herself from putting it on right away, not caring how hot it would make her inside of the heated house. The material inside felt like a  _ blanket. _

It fit  _ perfectly. _ She had a feeling it was going to be one of her favorite presents.

“I love it!”

“you can tell him tomorrow.”

She couldn’t wait… Christmas was already off to an  _ amazing start _ . She couldn’t imagine anything better! Her dad always out did himself every year, even when it felt like it was impossible. She had never been disappointed, and she couldn’t imagine that ever changing!

She picked up another gift, and saw that there was no name tag… strange. She had never seen one like that before… every gift she received always had a name tag saying who it was from, and that it was for her. The wrapping paper was a soft cream color, one she had never personally received before.

She was excited to have something new, at least! She had a good feeling about it in her belly.

She tore open the paper again, and looked inside.

…

...N-No...

...She threw it across the room and tried not to  _ gag, _ her stomach turning and doing flips. The morning just started, and her body was not one hundred percent ready to deal with anything even remotely stressful, so she was in  _ bad shape _ after opening that  _ box... _

It caught everybody off guard… they didn’t understand why she would throw a present across the room. She wasn’t a bratty kid, and was always grateful for any gift she received, even if it wasn’t something she necessarily loved. It almost sent Sans into a panic, but he knew he needed to stay calm and be her support system, even if she was deciding to be a brat for once… there had to be a good reason, right?

“...what’s wrong?” Sans asked her, not liking how pale her face was getting. He didn’t know what any of the gifts were, so he couldn’t even guess which one it was...

She looked nauseous.

He didn’t like any of this.

“...I-I don’t… think that’s for me…”

Sans placed his coffee down on the table, and walked over to the discarded gift box. He picked it up, and looked inside.

...

...A severed finger. For fucks sake.

“what the FUCK john!?” He exclaimed, turning to look at him. He was one of the few lackeys who actually stayed for the holidays… a mistake. The only new person, so the only one who would have done something so  _ clueless. _ That wasn’t the type of ‘present’ he was asking for! He would never ask for something like that for his  _ daughter _ for fucks sake!

He looked terrified, stiffening as soon as his name was shouted.

“what. the fuck. is this.”

“...I-I-” He stuttered, testing Sans’s patience  _ immediately. _ He asked for an answer, and he wanted it  _ now. _

“are all of them like this!?”

He was just  _ shaking. _ Silent. A very bad choice on his end, considering how  _ completely livid _ Sans was feeling. He was going to lose his mind at this rate...

He knew the answer was yes just based on how he was standing… on how he was carrying himself.

He was a fucking idiot.

“you’re fired.”

He didn’t protest. He ran out of the house faster than Sans had ever seen  _ anybody _ run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't supposed to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day this story will end.
> 
> Probably.

Izzy wasn’t often home alone, since Sans was usually there inside of his office. He didn’t leave for work as often as he probably should, but when he absolutely had to go out, he did so without much of a fuss. On those days, Izzy would just laze around and play Pokemon, or read things she found interesting online. It kept her mind satisfied, and left her feeling a sense of ease and calm when she was alone.

Aside from the people who worked for her father… they were always around.

She never expected much to happen whenever her father wasn’t home, so when she heard a knock on the door… it was a bit of a surprise. People were usually too afraid to come to the door, unless they had been invited, and since her father wasn’t even at home, she knew for a fact that nobody was invited.

She was expecting some girl scouts, probably… it got her excited to buy some cookies. Thin mints would really hit the spot. She had been laying down on the couch with her game, but she set it down to go answer the door. What was on the other side was definitely unsettling, and left her with a shock. She had really been expecting and  _ hoping _ for some girl scout cookies, but instead it was a  _ man _ .

He wasn’t too tall… maybe around 5’6, and looked very casual. He looked like he might have just gotten out of work, a casual job. A sales clerk or something along those lines. She wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he definitely looked familiar, somehow.

Maybe she bought something from him at a mall. She wasn’t sure.

“My dad’s not here right now,” She told the man, knowing it was probably stupid to say so. She could have gotten stabbed, kidnapped, shot... but she really didn’t have much of a filter, even if it was to save her life.

He stared at her for a few moments, unspeaking, as if he was searching for something in her face.

“...Izzy?” He said her name, quietly.

…

She shut the door quickly, unsure how he knew her name, and not wanting to leave herself vulnerable. It could have been one of her father's enemies, searching for her to take her away and use her for ransom.

“Talk through the door,” She said, willing to at least listen, but not willing to risk her life.

It was quiet for a moment, and she thought he had left, but… he began to speak again, his voice a bit louder than before. It almost made her jump.

“...I-I’m your dad. It’s me…”

...She almost laughed. This guy sounded  _ ridiculous _ . He looked nothing like a skeleton, and therefore nothing like her dad. He might have been a robber… they had a lot of expensive things about.

“Right, um… you’re crazy or a murderer.”

Her guess was that he was both.

“...No, not… I-I left you that alleyway when you were little… I-I didn’t… I didn’t mean…” His words trailed off until they just stopped and he went quiet. She could hear so much shame in those words… remorse.

Izzy felt  _ sick _ as those words processed… her biological dad was behind her front door. He had found her, after all of these years… after he  _ abandoned _ her near a  _ dumpster. _ She wasn’t so sure she wanted to let him inside… she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to open the door again. She was struggling to process or accept anything.

...She wished her dad was home. He would know what to do.

He would probably just chase him away, and she wouldn’t have to make any decisions. But… he wasn’t. She was on her own for the moment, and she had to be a big girl.

It wasn’t like he could do anything bad to her… there were still people around in the house. People who would keep her safe.

...It would be fine.

…

...She opened the door again, and looked at him, waiting for an explanation. He looked…  _ so _ familiar, yet like a complete stranger at the same time. It was confusing inside of her head. She wanted it all to  _ stop, _ at least until her dad came home.

“...I-I went back to find you, and I forgot… where it was… I’m so sorry.”

…

...Just hearing that  _ maybe _ he didn’t  _ mean _ to lose her… gave her  _ hope. _ Made her want it to be true… made her want to be  _ wanted. _

He had to want her, right…? He came looking for her, afterall…

...She hugged him, quietly. She didn’t know anybody else that was  _ biologically _ related to her. He was the only one who came to find her. It had to at least count for  _ something. _ He had to want her at least a little bit… didn’t he?

He smelled like old booze and greasy fast food… it almost smelled familiar, but… not quite.

...She really wanted to be able to trust him.

“...I-I searched for so long.” He returned the hug, his voice cracking as he held her close. She almost felt sick from the smell… it was strong.

“Dad will be back soon,” She told him, wanting him to have a heads up before Sans came through the door. She knew they wouldn’t get along at first, but if her biological dad was being honest, then eventually they could be friends.

He looked… almost angry by that. Disturbed, at the very least.

“...Yes, I heard. Sans Aster adopted you.” There was something in his voice that she didn’t quite recognize… it didn't really sound happy, and almost held anger. It left her a bit uncomfortable…

But she kept up her cheery front, and just nodded with a big smile.

“...You look great. You got so big.”

“Yeah, I ate a lot,” She said, trying to make light of the situation. Maybe making fun of herself would help… it was something she was good at, at least.

Hell, maybe he’d join in.

He chuckled, and nodded, as if he could relate. “That’s good.”

...She decided to open the door some more, and actually let him inside of the house. She felt safe enough, and like she had enough security around for it. She would be fine.

“Come on in.”

He did so, taking off his shoes as he entered. She appreciated that, but she never actually did it herself. She probably should… the poor maid always had to clean up her dirt.

“...I missed you a lot. I can’t believe I finally found you.”

...She was a little surprised by that. That definitely insinuated that he had been searching for her. 

“...You’ve been looking for me?” She couldn’t stop her hopeful tone from shining through. She wanted  _ so _ badly to be wanted… especially by her biological father. He had ‘abandoned’ her, or so she _ thought _ he had…

Finding out he didn’t actually  _ mean _ to would make her feel so much better about herself…

He smiled at her. “Of course. I never stopped.”

…

“...How did you lose me? I don’t remember much, but I remember staying in the same place and waiting for you.” She didn’t understand how a father could lose their baby… especially when she  _ was just a baby. _

He looked pretty uncomfortable from that question, but she needed to know the answer. She couldn’t keep thinking of reasons inside of her head… she needed to hear the  _ truth. _ She needed to know  _ why… _

She always just… assumed he couldn’t handle her anymore, after her mother died.

“...I had to go repay a debt, and I didn’t want you to see any of that. I had you wait in the alley. I looked for you, but… I got caught up longer than I expected to. They roughed me up pretty good.”

…

...If he got beat up, maybe he… just needed more time to heal before he came to get her. Maybe he went to the emergency room… she couldn’t just assume things. Maybe he really wanted to find her…

...Maybe.

“...That’s horrible,” She said, softly, not entirely sure if she trusted any of the things he was saying.

“...I’m so sorry I lost you, but… I’m happy you’re doing so well.”

She could feel tears pricking at her eyes.

“...I’m doing amazing.”

But it was all thanks to  _ Sans. _ This stranger played no part in that. It made her wonder what life would be like if she had waited longer… if he had come back to get her. She couldn’t imagine it being anything like it was now.

...She heard the sound of the front door opening, and she knew her dad was home. She had never felt such relief while simultaneously feeling fear and dread. She knew for a fact that Sans wouldn’t like this guy, and she really couldn’t blame him.

Hearing his footsteps approach, she could tell her biological father was nervous. She was too… she didn’t know if he would attack on sight. It didn’t look great, the scenery… an older man alone with his daughter. He would freak out, wouldn’t he?

She stared at him once he came into view, half hoping he would take over all of this. She really didn’t know what to do or how to properly think.

“...who the fuck is that?” He asked her, not taking his eyes off of her bio dad for even a moment. He was watching him like a hawk, ready to spring into action at any second.

“Hi dad. This, is… um… my biological father.” She was hesitant as she spoke, knowing this probably wouldn’t end well. Talking about another father in front of her dad… 

It just sounded like a recipe for disaster.

Sans was silent as he gently grabbed Izzy by the arm, leading her away from the man. He made sure he could still keep an eye on him, but that they were far enough away to the point he could whisper and not be heard.

“...izzy, why did you let him in?” He asked her, sounding very disappointed… she didn’t know if it was jealousy or not, but either way, she didn’t think she did anything wrong.

He was probably just… feeling insecure.

“...He’s my bio father.”

She really didn’t see what the big deal was. He hadn’t hurt her… he definitely wasn’t  _ lying _ about who he was, since he knew so much detail on what had happened to her. They even had similar hair… eyes. They  _ looked _ related, even if they didn’t act related. Their personalities really couldn’t have been any  _ more _ different.

Even if he smelled like a homeless man.

Sans looked concerned by her words, as if he was looking at somebody with an addiction who claimed they didn’t have an addiction. “...he abandoned you.”

She felt her chest tighten at those words, but she didn’t blame him for saying them. She had been saying them herself for a very long time… but now she had reason to believe she might have been mistaken.

“...He just lost me, dad. It was all a big misunderstanding.”

Sans almost looked heartbroken. She could see so much pity in his expression… she really didn’t like being the receiver of it. It made hope slowly leave her heart on what she was trying to express.

“...sweetheart. he left you alone in that alley for over a week. you were  _ so little. _ you were alone with no food, and nobody to look after you. you could have been kidnapped, or worse… i want you to  _ really _ let that sink in, okay? there’s no excuse in the world for that.  _ none. _ ”

...She took a shaky breath as she thought it over. It all made so much sense… her ‘dad’ would have done  _ anything _ he could to keep her safe if he really  _ cared… _ dads always made it happen, no matter how difficult it was.

He didn’t. He left her alone to  _ die. _

“...He… he said he lost me…”

“sweetheart, of course he said that. you get used to that kind of thing when you’re well off. people do whatever they can to use you… look at where we live. he’s here for money.”

...Izzy looked over at her biological father, and almost burst into tears.

Sans was right. He was staring at one of their expensive silverware sets as they spoke, unaware he was being watched. Izzy was quiet as he hugged her father, before reentering the room. He smiled at her once she was back in sight, but she  _ refused _ to return the gesture.

“You need to leave,” She told him, her voice stern and on the verge of wavering.

He looked confused and taken aback. His eyes widened, and he stood up, looking over at Sans for a moment.

“...Why? What?”

“I’ve realized why you’re miraculously here!” She shouted, shoving him towards the door, not giving him even a  _ moment _ to explain himself further.

He stumbled down the hall on the way to the front door, and she continued to push. She never wanted to see him again. Didn't even want to be in the same  _ country _ as him.

“Izzy, no, what did-” He started, but she cut him off by screaming.

“You  _ scumbag!” _

...He started to run away once tears began to fall down her cheeks, and she didn’t bother chasing after him. He wasn’t worth her energy… he wasn’t worth anything that had to do with her. He was  _ awful _ and she never wanted to see him again.

He just wanted their money… stopped by to take a look at what he could get is hands on.

She was such an  _ idiot. _

Before she could fully break down, Sans pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly like he always did when she was falling apart. She clung to him, holding on as _ tight _ as she could while she tried, and failed, to stop crying. She didn’t even feel like he was worth her tears and heartbreak.

“...shh, sh. it’s okay, shh,” He whispered, holding her closer. He knew she was fragile better than anybody else did. He knew everything… how to calm her down, how to make her see things from his perspective.

He just knew how to make things seem like they were all okay.

The sobs that escaped her were large enough to make her entire body shake with sadness. She could barely breathe… she couldn’t stop thinking about  _ that day _ that he just  _ abandoned _ a small child. She could have died… she was  _ starving _ at the time.

She was so young and went with Sans without even questioning it… he could have killed her. She got  _ so _ lucky.

“...why did you let him in?” Sans asked her, confusing her a bit. She figured he would already understand why… she just wanted to meet somebody from her birth family. Wanted to know more about where and who she came from. She had never known… she had been too afraid to take a test and find out, but finding out from somebody genuinely in her bloodline just felt… a lot safer, somehow.

Like if there was any kind of bad news, it would be delivered gently, and she would have somebody there that would comfort her through it.

She still couldn’t properly speak, her sobs too large and causing her body to shake violently. She felt so  _ used _ and gross.

“...H-He said h-he didn’t mean it!” 

She was an idiot to believe he might have been telling the truth.

She just… didn’t want to be genuinely abandoned by anybody. It hurt too much. The least her dad could have done was bring her to an orphanage, a family friend...  _ somebody _ should have been looking after her.

Sans stared at her, a hint of pain in his eyes as he asked his next question.

“...you don’t need him. you didn’t have to let him in. am i not enough?” The pain that was carried in that question left her feeling guilty and nauseous.

She didn’t realize it before, but she really invited the man who abandoned her into the man who  _ saved _ her’s house. She couldn’t have been anymore disrespectful than that… she was  _ an asshole. _

She would never be able to properly make this up to him. She knew she just broke his heart with this.

“Y-You are enough! I’m so sorry!”

He held her closer, letting her sobs heave and hiccup as he ran his fingers through her hair. He personally knew how much she loved him… he knew how much all of this was affecting her. He knew she was a strong girl, and that she would be okay in the long run, but… he also knew she was still young, and that she still had to break down sometimes.

“...it’s okay. daddy’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


End file.
